Website video is often provided by a video service website to a client, using streaming media as main playback forms. By using the website video, the client may play, online live or on-demand, audio and video files as needed.
With growing popularity of the website video, the scale of development of the website video also becomes wider. How to further improve efficiency of playing the website video becomes a focus of attention. In order to broaden the playing function of the website video, normally, advertisement information may be inserted before video data is requested. Moreover, recently, more television services also begin to transfer their operation by moving plastered advertisement information usually in television video playback to website video playback. The advertisement information is a small piece of information plastered before start of a video playing. A time length for playing the advertisement information is always very short, normally from 5 to 60 seconds.
Since a large amount of advertisement information needs to be played in the website video, how to effectively insert the advertisement information into video data becomes a problem demanding prompt solution.